warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Termagant
fortification.]] The quadrupedal Termagant (Gauntii virago) serves as the standard infantry unit of any Tyranid swarm. Speed, agility and survival are the main characteristics of the Termagant bioform. These small xenos warriors most commonly carry the dreaded Fleshborer Biomorph, but have been known to carry other more potent weapon Biomorphs into battle. Termagants are among the first species of Tyranid dispatched when a hive fleet invades a new star system. In battle they are often seen accompanying Tyranid Warriors. In fact, there is a strange affinity between the two Tyranid species. Termagants will react instinctively when a Tyranid Warrior is threatened by swamping the opponent with overwhelming numbers before the larger bioform can be harmed. This reaction may be to protect the synapse ability of Tyranid Warriors and so preserve the Hive Mind's control over the Tyranid swarm. While not very effective in combat as a small group, they are most powerful when swarming in large broods across a target planet once the Great Devourer's invasion reaches its high tide. The desperate need to survive makes them a menace even if their synaptic control with the Tyranid Hive Mind is broken, as they run to cover and will lurk waiting to kill whatever threatens their hiding spot. In some circumstances the Hive Mind will suppress the survival instincts of Termagants to instead send them rushing forward for the sole purpose of depleting enemy ammunition stores. Termagant Biomorphs .]] *'Fleshborer' - The Fleshborer is a compact brood nest for sharp-fanged Borer Beetles. When fired the tick-shaped Borer Beetles are flung at the enemy in which they spend the rest of their frenzied existence burrowing through armour, flesh and bone. *'Spike Rifle' - This weapon is a bony muscle-lined tube that hurls sharp bony harpoons at the enemy. The harpoons from the Spike Rifle can be launched a considerable range while allowing for enough impact to cause damage. Even if an enemy is not killed outright from a spike it will usually cause them to bleed to death as the sharp barbed head is removed. *'Devourer' - The Devourer is a clump of rotting flesh covered in worm-like parasites that are activated by a bio-electric jolt that hurls a shower of them at the enemy. Upon contact with the foe, the worms immediately start to burrow into the victim's flesh, causing unbearable pain as they rapidly destroy the host's central nervous system, resulting in a painful but rapid death. *'Strangleweb' - This composite symbiote creature fires a sticky mesh of webbing that ensnares a victim. The web then quickly hardens to stop the target from breathing and cuts into the flesh as they struggle to free themselves. Those not crushed to death are usually left immobile for a time and are completely at the mercy of other Tyranid organisms. Ordo Xenos Departmento Analyticus Technical Information Sources *''Codex: Tyranids'' (5th Edition), pg. 39 *''Deathwatch: Core Rulebook'' (RPG), pg. 371 *''Deathwatch: Mark of the Xenos'' (RPG), pg. 371 *''Imperial Armour Volume Four - The Anphelion Project'' Gallery File:Termagaunt_2.png|A Termagant of Hive Fleet Leviathan alexandr-elichev-whk08-11321-noxiousfleshborer-alexandrelichev.jpg|A Termagant firing its Fleshborer at the enemy es:Termagante Category:T Category:Tyranid Category:Tyranid Units